


A Not-So Normal Evening With An Android

by lemoncitrus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Admiration, Adorable Connor, Alcohol references, Android, Androids, Blood and Injury, Crime Scenes, Cringe-fest, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Deviants, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Grumpy Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson is So Done, Help, Hospitals, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont know how to write, Injury, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mild Gore, Murder, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Protective Connor, RK800 - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Stripper Reader, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing, cursing, deviant, i cant even capture connor, inappropriate language, people are so hard to write when they can be anyone, reader - Freeform, really bad dialogue, this is my first fanfic im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncitrus/pseuds/lemoncitrus
Summary: Working as a stripper at a sleazy club wasn't your ideal life. The men were foul and the neighborhood was dangerous, but the pay was alright, so you stayed. The job itself, though, had its up's and down's:An Up: Meeting an adorable android who is finding himself feeling emotions from being around you.A Down: Witnessing a murder, as well as getting shot because of it.On the plus side, it seems something about you has lured this android in. Maybe you've turned him into one of the deviants he hunts relentlessly? Is he okay with that?





	A Not-So Normal Evening With An Android

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic I've ever written, much more the first piece of writing I've ever posted, so please don't be too harsh! I just fell in love with this fandom so much that I had to add my own work to the growing pile of Connor/Reader's. I know it's not the best, and can definitely be improved, but I had fun writing this!
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> (Also, the readers gender is generally supposed to be female, but the only real mentions of gender is when Connor says Miss, and the mentioning of their clothing. Please, feel free to read as whatever gender you prefer, and simply disregard these bits.)

Androids were, essentially, perfect in every way. They never tired, never became hungry. They had advanced intelligence that let them compute things almost a billion times faster than the human brain, and were more durable to say the least. The list never seemed to end. They were the epitome of beauty, their blemishes so well placed that each and every one of them looked like gods. So human and yet, not at all. In its own way, it was magnificent how androids were. They were everything a human would want to be. The hate humans developed for them only made sense, as they are beings of filth, after all. Who wouldn’t be jealous of something so refined, so gorgeous? And such, with that mindset, humans found themselves in a rivalry with their own creation; pretending that humans, weak and brittle, were clearly superior. The best part of androids, though, is that they never died.

 

Connor, model RK-800, serial number #313 248 317 - 51, the android sent by CyberLife, was perfect in every single way. Intelligent, analytical, with the right offset of his completely doofy and innocent nature. He was probably the most human android you’ve ever seen in your life. His little quirks caught your immediate attention, like the little strands of hair falling in front his face, ruining his symmetry but placing him at a more ethereal composure. His fingers flipping that coin at an inhuman pace, the movements calculated and precise. You wondered why he had the need to toy with it, but paid it no matter. When his hands were at a loss without his coin, they fumbled, fiddling with each other in search of something to help his focus. Yes, you noticed a fine amount of quirks in the small amount of time you spent with him. Admiring him was much more interesting than listening to him drone on about the case he was investigating. Why was he even talking to you in the first place? And when did he get to dragging you to the back rooms of _Sugar and Spice_?

 

The music of the club was much too loud to even hear a tad of what Connor was saying, so you assumed you could brush it off until the both of you were somewhere quieter. You felt the need to get back to working though, money didn’t earn itself, clearly seen by the 37% unemployment rate. It was a wonder you still had a job at all, and competing with the Eden Club, full of perfect androids, wasn’t helping either. Working was a blur, especially with the constant barrage of cash being thrown at you from men practically foaming at the mouth, cheering absurd verses of their praise for humans, whilst demeaning androids. The soft buzz of alcohol dampening your mind was the only thing distracting you from those disgusting pigs. Being tipsy on the job wasn’t the smartest, and it definitely wouldn’t help when the police arrived. You hadn’t even really noticed the police arrive until they were ripping you off the pole your legs were wrapped around, requesting an interrogation. Connor making his introduction was the main part you remembered, mostly due to you staring at his unbelievably cute face. The words “murder” and “deviant” floated past your ears, something relatively concerning in itself, but not enough for you to pass up on checking out this lovely android.

 

As you neared the back of the club, the stench of blood was the first thing to sober your mind, making you reel backwards and gag. The outfit you wore left little to the imagination, leaving you with nothing to hold over your nose. Just a simple bralette, panties, and the classic garter hose. Generally, being in the presence of someone so cute would have set your body aflame in embarrassment of being so revealed. On the other hand, working as a stripper had already *stripped* you of your inhibitions, so you gave yourself the liberty of clutching Connor’s jacket arm and bringing it to your face. Not bothering to check if mattered to the android or not, you failed to see the soft brushings of thirium tinted blush on the detective, along with his inquisitive glance. Connor’s steps stuttered a moment as he continued to the crime scene, not expecting to be held.

 

“Miss, as you’re a worker here, would it be possible for you to inspect the victim? You’d be the only one able to recognize him, or know anything about him at all.” His voice startled you as he slowed to a stop, and it took you a moment to realize that it was the android who spoke. Although you understood androids were meant to sound human, you didn’t expect CyberLife to give them such smooth voices. Connor’s was of honey, warm and sweet amidst the winter's day, or a soft stream flowing peacefully as snow fluttered upon it. As you innerly praised his vocals, it seems he’d taken your silence as a refusal. “Would that be too much to ask, Miss…?” Connors voice slowed to a crawl as he awaited an answer from you.

 

“(Y/N)! Sorry, yeah, I’ll take a look.” Your own voice surprised you, but at hearing your name, or hearing you talk at all, made a small smile ghost Connor’s lips. His LED flickered between yellow and blue, processing your name.

 

“Thank you for your cooperation, Miss (Y/N).”

 

~~~

 

The body was disgusting, definitely not something you expected to see today. Working in a more poor part of town warranted situations like this, but you were not one to see something so brutal. Bile rose in your throat as the smell of decay wafted through the air. Listening to Connor’s briefing was the only distraction that gave the smallest relief:

 

“The victim was assumed to be followed into _Sugar and Spice_ with his android, for reasons unknown, as this was a Non-Android establishment, clearly stated by the sign outside. The victim was then reported to have taken one of your co-workers to the back room, along with his android. Something had caused the android to become deviant and kill its master. Your co-worker had seemed to fled, but we asked her what she knew as we caught her running away from the club earlier before. The victim was strangled, then stabbed into by the androids hands, where it proceeded to, it seems, attempt to remove his insides, and it also seems to have tried the same around the ribcage. The victims genitals have also been removed by hand. The man had died around 5 hours ago, but we only ran into your co-worker 30 minutes ago, who was very intoxicated-- perhaps you should see to her health. Later, of course.”

 

“I suppose… that explains the mess, then.” You mumbled, mostly to yourself, blocking out the small concern for your coworker (knowing her, she probably got wasted so that she’d forget). The mess part was true, though. Blood spilled across the floor as well as the provided couch. The inner workings of the man were sprawled upon himself, intestines and all. His chest was ripped open and clawed at, and, well, there was nothing left to imagine beneath the belt. The man’s skin already begun to pale, his eyes clouded. Rigor mortis had already settled in, too, his arms and legs stiffened, clearly seen by the other officers attempting to remove his jacket and such with extreme difficulty.

 

“Well, for one,” You started, voice unsure, “I have absolutely no idea who this is-- or that he never went to my booth before, but since I’m near the entrance, I surely would have recognized him if he was a frequent.” Looking at the body was beginning to send waves of nausea throughout your body, saliva collecting under your tongue as the familiar need to vomit arose. The twinge of alcohol left in your system did not help in the slightest, either. “He must have came here for the first time, or something like that.”

 

Trying to sound smart and analytical wasn’t your forte in the first place, but to do so in front of a literal _detective_ _android_ put you on edge. Sounding like an idiot was not something you wished to do in the presence of someone so cute. At the very least, you wanted to sound like a professional, but being dressed so skimpily ruined that possibility too.

 

“Our officers are coming up with ideas as to why this occurred. The only plausible reason is that somehow the deviant was aggravated, and by their master, it appears.”

 

For one, you’d never really been in love, but you’ve seen what it can do to people-- and how it can tear them apart. Literally.

 

You wanted to help, maybe it could get you a little closer to this handsome android, so spitting out random scenarios would help, “Maybe it was jealous? Or something, like, maybe the guy brought in his android for a really shitty threesome, but the android realized and killed him? That's the only reason for someone to bring an android in here, since you can't hog two people at once. You know, that's actually kind of stupid-”

 

“No, no, that's a valid explanation. It’s better than what the Detroit Police have said so far. Thank you, Miss (Y/N).”

 

Your face flushed slightly with the sudden appraisal, not expecting Connor’s agreement, “R-right…” You let out, softly. Connor lost his focus though, his eyes flicking around the room, his LED changing from blue to yellow rapidly, with tints of red. Was… was he alright? You hadn’t noticed anything wrong with him before, had you done something? A sudden clap on his shoulder by a man with chin length white hair scared you from dwelling further into your thoughts.

 

“Connor! Goddamnit, the fuck is wrong with you? You’re scaring the little lady here. The fuck is up with your LED?” The man huffs, his voice rough and gravely, ~~handsome too~~ ,  as he squinted his eyes at the android. He dressed oddly heavy, even for winters approach, with alcohol resting heavy on his lips. Anger resonated off of him, strong like crashing waves-- clearly, he didn’t want to be here at all. His glance shifted over to you in suspicion, as if you were also one to be at blame-

 

“Lieutenant! My apologies, but I’m having difficulty processing where the deviant could have gone-- if no one saw it exit this room, I don’t understand where it went. Pre-construction of possible scenarios is leaving more questions than answers.”

 

Ah, so he was a police officer too. Makes sense as to why he knew Connor-- treated him a little harsh, though. However! This was the best time to impress this unbelievably handsome android! As someone who worked at this shitty club, you knew the in’s and out’s more than you’d like to admit. Situations concerning abuse and the such had brought more than enough complaints to the owner, forcing that sack of shit to install emergency “bunkers” in each room. It wasn’t the best idea-- an alarm would have been nice, but the intentions were better than none.

 

“Well, I might know, maybe...” Your voice began, quiet and unsure, immediately beginning to falter under the intense scowl from the lieutenant. He seemed to grow impatient the longer your silence drew on, so you took a nervous breath and continued, “In every backroom, there's always supposed to be a little bunker type thing, we generally use it a lot, where we can hide if our client is well, being… harsh.” Connor’s LED flickered red at the mention of that, his eyes narrowing with distaste clear on his lips. You paused for a moment, looking at him with small concern until his face fell into its normal position. “Anyway, well, the deviant could possibly be in this room’s bunker? We use them to wait until the client left, after we probably knocked a punch into them. Here, I’ll just-”

 

You began to tiptoe around the body, regretting leaving Connor to watch, as his sleeve disappeared from blocking out the revolting scent of rotting flesh. A misstep put your toes into a small puddle of coagulating blood, making you shudder-- no point in trying to avoid stepping on the mess now. Walking normally, you made your way around to the back of the couch the body lay, and began to shove it away from its position on the floor. Struggling under the weight, a cop close to you went to your aid, and eventually a slightly different colored plank of wood had shown itself. Connor watched you with newfound intrigue. Digging your hands into the little grip on the plank, you lifted it off, quickly reaching a hand in front of your face in fear.

 

Immediately, an android drenched in blood shot out the cramped area, hair flying up with her body. A scream escaped your mouth as it attacked the cop who helped you, and you stood motionless as it wrangled the gun from the officer’s holster, aiming it towards his head and firing without a second to spare. He dropped to the floor in a slump, and as you watched in horror. The barrel of the gun swiftly was turned to you, firing without the most precise aim, pushing a bullet into your shoulder and throwing you to the floor. Eyes blurring, you faintly made out your name being shouted, with a man jumping over you to protect your body from the bullets flying through the room. Blue blood dropped onto your cheek before you passed out.

 

~~~

 

Dulled voices and the bright shine of light burning through your eyelids was the first thing to wake you from a not-so-peaceful slumber. Fuzzy nightmares drifted in and out of your dreams. Distinct memories of screams, gun shots, and blood manifested into restless nights, tossing and turning in fear. You didn’t remember much, but in all fairness, shock is one hell of a drug. With lidded eyes, you tried to sit up from you position, only to fall back down from an immense pain radiating from you arm. It pounded with a dull but present throb, like a slow heartbeat. Moving it was difficult, restrained, even. Subtly shifting your arms told you that one was wrapped in bandages poorly. Right. You got shot. A soft groan poured from your lips at the sensation. A gunshot wasn’t much in this day in age, with all the new medicines, but it still was a pain. From that, you noticed that you were beyond thirsty, lips chapped and throat parched-- it was unpleasant, to say the least. A tiny headache drummed against your skull. Your arms and legs were stiff, begging for the freedom of movement. Small tubes ran up and along your forearm, connected to a bag beside your bed-

 

Wait-- this wasn’t your bed? Leaning up on your arm that wasn’t injured, you looked around to see a low quality hospital room. It was generally cramped, the walls feeling as if they were closing up. The windows curtains were thin and utterly useless. The chairs were fraying and generally looked uncomfortable to sit in. A small desk stood off to the side of the room, with one or two papers across it. Beside it, the door to the room was slightly ajar, giving you a slight view to the waiting area, where you saw two men impatiently sitting on the provided benches. They looked oddly familiar;

 

“Goddamnit Connor, we’re wasting our damn time. What happened about the fucking investigation you cared so much about? We don’t need to stay here and see if some fucking stripper is okay. You didn’t worry over the Traci’s-- what's different about this?

 

“Lieutenant, I understand your impatience, but after losing some of our cops at _Sugar and Spice_ , I feel we should ensure the safety of at least the people who got injured.”

 

“Injured! Connor, for fucks sake, you got shot in the neck! Are you shitting me? You could have died-”

 

“I can’t die, Lieutenant, I’m a machine.”

 

“If you’re a machine, why the hell do you care about what happens to this stripper? Or are you feeling empathy?” He paused, a hint of a grin in his voice. “That's a human emotion, Connor. It kind of sounds like you’re becoming one of the deviants you hate so much.”

 

“I-” Connor paused, visibly upset at the statement, and began to flick his eyes backwards, letting them flutter. Releasing what could be called a sigh of relief, he continued, “After performing a diagnostics, I seem to have no errors in my programming, Lieutenant.”

 

“Whatever you say,” the Lieutenant huffed, sitting up from his seat and looking around with distaste. “I’ll be going, then, don’t need to waste my time here when I could be getting drunk. You can find yourself back to the station without me.” With that, he spun on his heel and made his way out of view.

 

Connor still sat, uncomfortable, face going from stoic to painfully worried. His fingers toyed with a coin, rolling it over his knuckles, spinning it on his fingertips and tossing it from hand to hand. His movements grew faster, more panicked in a way. Leaning up for so long was proving its difficulty, though, and you found yourself, laying back down again, already exerted from doing the bare minimum. Rolling your head over to face the door, you could still catch Connor flipping his coin. The soft clicks of the coin through his hands lulled you to near sleeping once more.

 

Time crawled by slowly as you watched the anxious android, that being the only source of your entertainment. You don’t really remember why he was here in the first place though. Something about him is fuzzy in your mind, but with him somewhat far away, nothing was clicking into definite place. Gunshots and another android stuck out in your mind. The more you concentrated, the more you could pull things together, but not why Connor was here. You know he’s a detective, and that you helped with his case-- but that's mostly it. A vague image remained in your mind though; someone jumping over you after you fell to the ground. You knew that stressing over it wouldn’t help, and instead succumbed to a restless sleep.

 

~~~

 

Soft rays of sunlight filtered into your room, painting the room a sweet dull orange, smooth and relaxing, signalling the day’s end. You hadn’t known how long it’d been since you fell asleep again, but as you turned your head to the door again, you notice Connor remained in his seat from before. His foot tapping was slow and lazy, hair somewhat disheveled, as if he kept ruffling it with his fingers. Every now and then he glanced around the room, showing his LED that was shuffling between yellow and red.

 

“Doctor-” He called out weakly, lifting his arm as if reaching for one of the professionals beyond your vision. “Please, I’ve been here for hours, no one’s told me anything…” As he spoke, his finicking grew worse, more speedy as his foot ramped up, clicking the floor with reckless abandon. “I just-- I need to know if she’s okay… please.”

 

A disgusted snort left whoever Connor was talking to, “I don’t need to talk to any fucking androids here, go back to your charging dock you scum... _bloody fuckin’ androids_.” Their voice dropped to a murmur at the end, followed by heels clicking, the sound getting further and further away. Connor dropped back in his seat, face tinting a cotton candy blue. Either he was flustered, or he was exhausted. Two sets of steps grew closer again, revealing a man and woman clad in white attire, each holding their own clipboards. The female briskly walked into the room you were in, glancing at some monitors before scribbling on her board. She spared a glance to you, catching your opened eyes. Behind her, the male had sat down next to Connor, voice too quiet to catch. Whatever he said had Connor sighing in relief, his movements all ceasing as he wore a weak smile.

 

The lady turned on her heel and stepped into the hallway, body stiff and professional. “She’s awake.” Nodding curtly at the men, she walked out of view.

 

Connor leapt up out of his seat, tie flying onto his shoulder, LED glowing a bright yellow, his little tuft of hair shaking in the air. A small laugh sounded from the male doctor as he stood and took his leave. As he passed by Connor, he brought his hand down to cup his shoulder, laughing a “Good luck, tiger,” leaving a very embarrassed Connor in your wake.

 

Meeting eyes, he slowly tread his way over to your bed, concern and joy weaving in and out of his facial expressions. He scanned the room, and pulled a chair over beside your head. Sitting, he found himself at a loss of words. Even in a state of weakness, you were gorgeous. Glowing skin and mesmerising eyes, like pools holding the secrets of the world. Stars hid behind your glances, melodies in your mouth. Connor was, lightly put, terrified. He had never felt so many emotions before, nor any at all. Hank had made him feel here and there, but this was a new level. Whatever it was though, he loved it. He loved the whirr in his chest that looking at you made him feel.

 

You could only stare at him, losing yourself in his chocolatey eyes. “Why are you here?” is the only thing you thought to say.

 

“I… had to make sure you were okay… after you got shot-- by the deviant. When covering your body, well, I received a decent amount of damage to my body, which meant most of my body was replaced. But-- we could never have caught the deviant without-”

 

“Wait…” You interrupted, ignoring his confused expression, “You were the one who saved me?”

 

The question had him frozen. Had you not fully remembered? Of course, it all happened so fast, but he felt a pang in his chest knowing you didn’t know how far he’d gone to save you. “I… Yes, well,” he started, unsure. “I was the one to cover your body, Miss (Y/N)- I don’t, I, something told me I had to protect you, to make sure you didn’t get hurt.” His hands found themselves holding each other, twiddling his thumbs idly as he awaited a response.

 

“I don’t fully remember what happened- but… thank you, Connor. For saving my life,” You pushed yourself into a sitting position and turned to face him. Reaching your hand, you clasped his softly, ending his movements. All of them, actually-- he completely stopped moving. His LED flickered a panicked red. Running a thumb over the back of his hand, you continued, “If it’d make you feel better, though, I’d love to get to remember you better.”

 

Connor was awestruck. His mouth moved, but made no sound. Something in him was soaring at your touch, something burning him whenever your thumb stroked his hand. He lifted his other hand and placed it atop yours.

 

“I’d love that.”


End file.
